dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
INFINITE
660px Infinite *'Nombre': INFINITE (인피니트) **'¿Por que Infinite?: '''Su nombre simboliza "su potencial sin límites" que es para dar cumplimiento a lo largo de su carrera. *'Núm. de miembros:' 7 chicos *'Orígen: Corea del Sur *'''Color oficial: Metal Gold Pearl *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Inspirit (인스피릿). **'¿Por que Inspirit?:' Es un juego de palabras, mejor dicho una combinación, de la palabra Infinite toman ‘In’ que representa el infinito y vitalidad, y de la palabra ‘Spirit’ que representa la voluntad del espíritu de la mente. *'Agencia:' WOOLLIM EntertainmentArchivo:11311d2c14_infinite.jpg Los miembros son: WooHyun, DongWoo, L, SungGyu, Hoya, SungYeol , SungJong. *Kim Sung Gyu (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín) *Jang Dong Woo (Rapero,Vocalista,Bailarín) *Nam Woo Hyun (Vocalista, Bailarín) *Hoya (Rapero, Bailarín,Vocalista) *Lee Seong Yeol (Vocalista, Bailarín) *L (Vocalista, Bailarín, Visual) *Lee Sung Jong (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbums ' 'Singles' 'Repackage' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *"Always Open" Tema para Welcome To Convenience Store (2011) *Infinite - She's A Fantasy (What Is Mom OST)(2012) Premios Programas de TV *2012 Mnet Ranking King *''2012 KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - DongWoo) *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (SungGyu, DongWoo, WooHyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (WooHyun) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (DongWoo, WooHyun, Hoya, SungJong) * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (SungGyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 KBS "Star King" (WooHyun-Sungyeol) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (WooHyun) * 2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (WooHyun) * 2011 E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (WooHyun and SungYeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (DongWoo, SungYeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010 Mnet "Infinite! You are my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (SungYeol, SungJong) * 2010 ETV "Wowman" (DongWoo) * 2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (WooHyun) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (SungGyu, WooHyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (SungGyu, WooHyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) Curiosidades *Actualmente viven en el mismo edificio que A Pink. *Participaron con After School en el 2011 MBC Gayo Daejun. *Ganaron su primer premio el 1 de Septiembre del 2011 con su cancion "Be mine". *Su cancion She's back era originalmente para SHINee pero como la cancion no iba con el concepto del album Lucifer, fue cedida a Infinite. *En marzo 2012 fueron elegidos como la imagen de "GALAXY PLAYER" de Samsung. *Son modelos para la coleccion de uniformes Elite verano 2012 a lado de IU. *Realizaron una parodia de Shut up! Flower Boy Band (dorama en el que aparece L ) en su mas reciente concierto "Second Invasion Evolution" el 01 de Abril 2012. *En el Showcasse "The Mission", Sunggyu Confeso de que éra la primera vez que él viajaba en un helicoptero y que tenía miedo. *Obtuvieron su primera "Triple Crown" en M!CountDown el 14 de Junio del 2012 con su canción "The Chaser". *Estan trabajando con UNICEF para promocionar la “2012 UNICEF Birthday Donation Campaign".'' *Hoya debutara como actor en un drama que será transmitido a través de TVN en un futuro próximo. *Son considerados uno de los grupos con mayor presición en sus bailes. Enlaces *Web Oficial Infinite - Corea *Web Oficial Infinite - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Youtube Oficial INFINITE *Youtube Oficial INFINITE on air *Facebook Oficial INFINITE '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial ∞ DongWoo *Twitter Oficial ∞ HoYa *Twitter Oficial ∞ L *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungYeol *Twitter Oficial ∞ WooHyun * Twitter Oficial ∞SungKyu *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungJong Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|♫ INFINITE - Come Back Againthumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - She's Back thumb|left|300px Japón thumb|left|300px|♫ INFINITE - BTD (Jap. Ver) thumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - BE MINE (Jap. Ver) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:JPop